Te encontré
by Alice E. Berzelius
Summary: Lacie esta cumpliendo dieciséis años, los cuales son celebrados en contra de su voluntad, y durante aquella molesta fiesta, una noticia lo colma todo para ella así que decide escapar, ¿A donde? Eso es algo que ni a ella misma le interesa. [ final alternativo...]
1. Chapter 1

Holi~ Holi~ Esta vez les traígo mi primer JackxLacie, salido de un sueño que una amiga tuvo y me conto, y pues, ¿Por qué no hacerlo una historia? Si no esta nada mal… y pues, ¡he aquí el resultado a todo eso!

Sin más que decirles, espero sinceramente les guste.

Muchos saludos a mi amiga Miku, y gracias por tan peculiar idea. (Pesé a que ella no tiene FF)

**Disclaimer: **Pandora Hearts no me pertenece, si no, a Jun-sama.

* * *

En un antiguo reino existió una familia, esta misma tenía dos hijos, los cuales eran el príncipe Oswald y la princesa Lacie.

Oswald era del tipo callado, muy reservado; al contrario de Lacie, ella era mas alegre y aveces llegaba a parecer hiperactiva, le gustaba conocer cosas nuevas, a pesar de que estaba muy limitada, consecuencia del nacer con los ojos rojos, tenía prohibido mostrarse ante la mayoría de la sociedad, ya que los ojos rojos significaban la mala fortuna, o bien llamada una chica del infortunio.

Un día ella paseaba por los pasillos del palacio dando algunos saltos, lucia un sencillo vestido color blanco que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, su cabello era largo hasta los tobillos y de un brillante color negro.

-¡Hermano Oswald!-Canturreo Lacie mientras abría las grandes puertas que conducían al jardín. Paseo la mirada y cuando visualizo a su hermano corrió hasta él.

Oswald estaba durmiendo bajo un árbol, con un pajarito acurrucado sobre su cabeza, lo cual le causaba gracia a Lacie, las leves risitas de Lacie lograron hacer que Oswald entreabriera sus ojos, los de él eran de un color violeta a diferencia de los de ella.

-¿Acaso piensas ir así al baile de esta noche?-Consultó Oswald con gran pereza.

Lacie solo frunció un poco el ceño y se dio media vuelta y comenzaba a pararse en las puntas de sus pies descalzos y luego en solo sus talones, así repetidas veces.

-Vamos Lacie, hablame-Le siguió insistiendo.

-Simplemente no me apetece ir a ese aburrido baile-Le dijo aun sin mirarlo.

Oswald se puso de pie aun con aquel pajarito en la cabeza y abrazo por detrás a su hermana menor.

-Pero si este baile es para celebrar el cumpleaños dieciséis de nuestra querida princesa.

Ella cambio su semblante a uno mas triste, mas bien algo melancólico.

-No creo que haya motivo para celebrar un cumpleaños más para un monstruo como yo-Le dijo Lacie y luego solo sintió como los cálidos labios de Oswald se posaban sobre su mejilla.

-No lo eres, me pareces hermosa-Le dijo con una leve sonrisa, Oswald no acostumbraba a sonreír, simplemente cuando sonreía lo hacía por ella.

-Gracias, Oswald-Le dijo con una sonrisa y luego salió corriendo de nuevo hacia a los adentros del palacio, donde al fin se dejo agarrar por la servidumbre, la cual llevaba parte del día buscándola para comenzar a arreglarla.

-Señorita Lacie, deje de estar jugando por favor-Le dijo una joven sirvienta que sostenía en sus brazos una toalla blanca.

Lacie la ignoro y siguió jugando en la tina de baño, tomando burbujas entre sus manos y luego soplandolas.

-¡No me haga llamar a su madre!-Le amenazo entonces, Lacie dio un leve bufido y salió de la tina.

Poco rato estuvo solo estaba usando sus prendas menores, que eran su camisón. Se encontraba sentada enfrente de un tocador con un gran espejo donde se ella solo miraba fijamente al reflejo de sus ojos mientras la misma sirvienta de antes le cepillaba su largo cabello.

-No creo que sus ojos traigan infortunio-Comento de la nada-, son preciosos, y si usted llegase a conseguir esposo, a este le fascinaran sus ojos, se lo aseguro.

-No creo tener en mis planes casarme-Dijo Lacie cerrando un poco los ojos.

-¿Acaso no le gustaría tener hijos?

Lacie lo medito un poco y luego, poniendo sus manos sobre el tocador mientras sujetaba uno de los cepillos, suspiro.

-Supongo que cualquier mujer normal soñaría con su esposo perfecto, unos hijos, dinero, y tener todo en su vida asegurado-Le comenzó a explicar sin una pizca de emoción-, yo solo desearía no vivir en la realeza, y mucho menos tener estos ojos.

-¿De que habla señorita? Cualquier persona desearía estar en su lugar.

-No le veo nada bueno estar atrapado en un palacio toda la vida forzado a seguir las reglas de "como una princesa debe ser".

La muchacha se quedo callada, Lacie solo suspiro y dejo que ella continuase con su trabajo. Al terminar de cepillar su cabello lo dejaron así para ya comenzar a arreglarla.

Le trajeron gran variedad de vestidos, ella miraba todos gustosamente y al final tuvo que decidirse por un vestido de combinaciones rojas y negras que fue escogido por su madre.

Tenía que usar un muy ajustado corsette color rojo con encajes negros, la falda del vestido era clásica y larga de color negro encima llevando otra falda de tela mas ligera que se abría en corte de "A" y se ajustaba a su cintura con un pequeño lazo en la parte de atrás.

-Que incomodo-Comento Lacie inconforme mientras terminaban de arreglarle el cabello, con dos trenzas a los costados de su cabeza le hicieron una coleta algo apretada, ya solo el flequillo le quedaba tapándole la frente-. Me voy-Dijo mientras se ponía de pie dispuesta a marcharse.

-Espera ahí jovencita, levanta ese vestido-Dijo su madre en tomo amenazante y Lacie sujeto las faldas del vestido y lo levanto dejando ver sus pies descalzos-, no nací ayer-Continuó al ver confirmadas sus expectativas.

-Se nota-Dijo Lacie para sus adentros y regreso hasta donde su madre para ponerse unos tacones negros de encaje y al fin ya ser libre, más o menos, aun le faltaba soportar el baile.

Salió de la habitación y comenzó a andar en los pasillos hasta detenerse en una puerta algo vieja, donde antes dormía su abuela. Entro en silencio y tomo de un estante un par de aretes con unas piedras esmeraldas las cuales estaban amarradas a unos hilos de oro que las sujetaban; se los puso y salió camino al pasillo principal que conducía al salón de fiestas. Asomo la cabeza por detrás de una de las grandes cortinas y miro a toda la gente disfrutando de la fiesta ya.

-Si no asisto supongo que no habrá diferencia-Murmuro mientras dejaba de mirar y se iba en dirección contraría al baile hasta que fue detenida por su hermano.

-¿A quien estamos celebrando hoy?-Preguntó con un tono falso ya que la respuesta era mas clara que el agua.

-Pero yo no quiero salir allí a fingir que soy alguien que no soy-Le intento debatir Lacie.

-Tú ya eres alguien, y mientras mas pronto lo aceptes, mejor.

-Todos aquí dicen que soy un error…

-Yo no digo eso, sonríe y ve ahí-Le dijo callando a Lacie.

Ella suspiro profundamente y se forzó una sonrisa para luego salir al salón, al verla la mayoría de la gente aplaudí, luego se escucho en un eco un «Feliz Cumpleaños».

Los adultos murmuraban cosas al verla, otros solo gozaban la fiesta.

Los y las infantas se acercaban a felicitar a Lacie, eran muy pequeños e inicentes; de los muchachos jóvenes, algunos se acercaban con molestia, otros lo hacian naturalmente; las muchachas casi ninguna parecía querer acercarsele, en su mayoría se la pasaban murmurando entre sí.

-Lacie-Llamo una voz melodiosa.

-Disculpen-Dijo Lacie con una sonrisa amplia y una leve reverencia que fue correspondida por los que se encontraban con ella.

Camino hasta la mujer que le había hablado, su madre.

-Lacie, quisiera presentarte a la reina vecina-Dijo su madre en tono dulce presentandole a una mujer de largos cabellos blancos y ojos naranjas que sonreía fríamente.

-Mucho gusto-Dijo Lacie fingiendo una amable sonrisa.

-El gusto es mío, me hablado mucho de ti-Le dijo la reina.

Lacie no supo que decir y simplemente se quedo sonriendo como una boba.

-Bueno, a lo que hemos venido-La reina estaba ahogando una risa.-¿Le dirás tú, o yo?

-Como usted guste-Contesto amable la madre de Lacie.

No comprendía que sucedía ahora.

-Considero oportuno decirle que ha sido comprometida con mi hijo Revis-Continuó la otra.

Lacie quedo exaltada, aterrada por lo anteriormente dicho.

Un pequeño «¿Qué?» logro salir con dificultad de sus labios. Mil y un pensamientos inundaban su mente, ¿por qué a ella? ¿Por qué ahora?

-Gusto en conocerte, Lacie-Dijo un muchacho de cabello blanco y ojos morado claro que ahora estaba frente a ella extendiendole la mano, tenía unos cinco años más que ella por lo menos.

Ella lo miro con asco, pero se forzó nuevamente a sonreír.

-El gusto es mío-Se vio forzada a decir la frase de siempre mientras tomaba la mano del chico y este la halaba hacia sí.

-Eres más linda de lo que imaginaba-Le dijo, mirándola fijamente hacia sus ojos carmín.

Lacie sonrió con molestia sin decirle nada.

-Los dejaremos solos para que se puedan conocer mejor-Anuncio la reina mientras se marchaba con la madre de Lacie.

-¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?-Le pregunto Revis con una sonrisa.

«-No me queda de otra-BufóLacie para sus adentros.»

-Con gusto-Dijo Lacie mientras dejaba que el otro le tomara con una mano con la cintura y le sujetara la otra mano mientras ella colocaba su mano en el hombro de Revis y comenzaban a bailar.

Para Lacie, el bailar era otra simple formalidad sin sentido, años practicando distintos tipos de baile, equilibrio, llevando libros hasta incluso una vela sobre la cabeza para el equilibrio, todo para dar gusto a la sociedad.

Ambos paseaban por él salón bailando y dando una que otra vuelta, todos miraban, hasta Oswald, tenía el ceño fruncido y una mirada que parecía decir: «Suelta a mi hermana o te arranco la mano».

Cuando la música paro, ambos hicieron una leve reverencia.

-¿Mi hermano se casara con alguien también?-Pregunto con un hilo de voz sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-No, solo tú-Le contesto, esa respuesta hizo que algo dentro de Lacie se terminara de desbordar.

Solo pensaba, que por sus ojos era una suerte el haber conseguido alguien que quisiera casarse con ella, por eso pasaba lo que pasaba.

-Discúlpame, Revis-Dijo en un tono muy humilde-Debo retirarme un momento, volveré.

Revis solo asintió con la mirada y Lacie se dio vuelta caminando tranquilamente hasta llegar a una de las puertas que conectaba con los pasillos, cuando ya nadie miraba, ella comenzó a correr tan rápido como podía.

Llego hasta el jardín y miro rápidamente alrededor, no había nadie para su suerte.

Camino apresurada entre los arbustos y se quito sus finos zapatos y luego el vestido, como siempre, tenía bajo este el mismo sencillo vestido blanco de siempre; dejo sus cosas ahí y fue hasta otros arboles que se encontraban cerca del muro.

Había una bolsa de tela tirada al suelo, estaba tapada por hojas.

Todo esto había sido la gota que derramo el vaso, siempre pensó en escapar, pero hasta hoy hubo motivo firme.

Subió a lo mas alto del árbol y paso sus pies a la barandilla del muro y miro hacía abajo, era una caída de al menos dos metros, pero no importaría ahora, ni nunca. Salto sin pensarlo y cayo de pie, pero el golpe fue duro y se puso de rodillas en el suelo para reponerse un poco. Cuando el dolor paso, se levanto y saco de la bolsa una caperuza color negro y se la coloco, ocultando su cabello y su mirada.

La noche comenzaba a helar, cada paso que daba era levemente doloroso, el frío del suelo calaba su piel, y cada vez que una piedra se le encajaba emitía un leve quejido.

Su aliento al exhalar se notaba mucho, temblaba, sin importarle lo que le pasara, no volvería.

Llego el momento en que la temperatura de su cuerpo baja a paso rápido, más rápido de lo que ella avanzaba y termino por caer rendida al suelo, todo se volvió negro ante sus ojos, quizás ya era su hora al fin…

* * *

¿Un tanto raro el final para el primer capitulo?

Quizás…

¡Gracias por leer!

**_¿Review?:3_**


	2. Chapter 2

Una luz comenzo a iluminarle el rostro, obligándola a despertar, a pesar de que el sol le daba directamente, no lograba sentir calor.

Se incorporó y se dio cuenta de que estaba acostada sobre un colchón que se encontraba en el suelo, tapada por una sabana muy sucia. Paseo la mirada y esta se detuvo frente a la de un chico de largos cabellos rubios que estaba sentado en un rincón sobre el suelo tapado con una sabana igualmente sucia.

Ella se levanto sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido y lo miró confundida. Tenía una apariencia sucia, estaba lleno de heridas, tierra y moretones.

Él abrió sus ojos de repente, mirándola de manera vacía.

-¿Quien eres?-Pregunto Lacie con curiosidad.

Nunca había estado en un sitio así, la sensación que le traía estar ahí era entre confusión y emoción.

-Jack-Contesto sin más-. Solo Jack.

-¿Jack?-Repitió Lacie.

-Si.

-Bueno, Jack-Dijo recalcando sutilmente su nombre.-¿Que hago aquí?-Dijo casi cortante.

-Te encontré tirada en la calle, no podía dejarte así-le dijo mientras se ponía de píe y dejaba a un lado la sabana, usaba ropa un poco elegante pero parecía muy vieja y gastada.

Camino pasando de largo a Lacie hacia el colchón donde había dormido la chica, acomodando lo poco que tenía.

-¿No te da curiosidad que hacia ahí a esas horas de la noche, con esta ropa tan simple?-Preguntó Lacie con una sonrisa mientras jugaba con su caperuza.

-No me interesa-Contestó y Lacie simplemente se quedo atónita y luego fruncía el ceño haciendo un puchero.

-¡Malo!-Exclamó con molestia.

Jack la miro sin sonreír.

-Solo quisiera saber quien eres.

-Soy Lacie, Lacie Baskerville-Le dijo de mala gana.

Jack frunció el ceño y se acerco a ella.

-Que hace alguien de tu clase aquí-Exigió haciendo un intento en falso de moderar su cólera-. ¿En vez de que te estés regocijando entre tus riquezas?

Lacie, con la sangre comenzando a hervirle, lo miro fijamente a los ojos con odio y algunas lagrimas desbordando.

-¡Solo mirame!-Exigió- Soy una niña del infortunio, nadie quiere a alguien como yo.

-Teniendo tantas riquezas quien no te querría.

-¡¿Que es eso?!-Gritó mientras apretaba los puños.-Eso no es cariño, eso solo es interés.

Jack relajo un poco la mirada, como la de un padre comprensible.

-¿Acaso no te doy miedo?-Preguntó Lacie intentando calmarse.

-Soy un bastardo, tú una chica del infortunio, creo que estamos casi al mismo nivel-Dijo en tono distante.

Lacie tan solo mirándolo, tan solo sintiendo el momento, sabía que decir.

-La vida de ricos no es una buena vida-Le dijo en un suspiro.

-La vida de un joven abandonado tampoco es buena, vivo solo.

Ambos se miraron comprensivos por un momento.

Lacie sonrió, de manera sincera.

Su estomago rugió de repente y Jack la miro con tristeza.

-Me gustaría darte algo de comer, pero no tengo nada.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Yo tampoco tengo dinero-Confesó.

La miro con dulzura y la tomo tímidamente de la mano y salió con ella.

-¿A donde iremos?-Le pregunto y él solo siguió caminando hasta llegar a bazar enorme.

-Camina rápido-Le ordenó y ella le siguió de cerca, pasaban cerca de los puestos y de un movimiento rápido Jack lograba tomar una que otra fruta hasta que salieron y corrieron a un parque donde se sentaron a comer el recién ganado botín.

Lacie comía con gran apetito las manzanas, mientras Jack comía tranquilamente las naranjas, la miraba de reojo.

-Esperaba ver a una joven con modales hasta de sus poros-Confesó el muchacho.

-Por favor, esas cosas han sido unas por las que he escapado, no toleraba esa vida.

Él no dijo nada y ambos solo siguieron comiendo hasta quedar satisfechos, no decían nada.

Ella se apoyo sobre el hombro de Jack tranquilamente, y el silencio seguía aunque no parecía incomodarle.

Ambos se levantaron rato después y pasearon tranquilamente, hasta que la noche cayó y volvieron al mismo lugar de la noche anterior.

-Jack-Le llamo ella mientras se acurrucaba entre las sabanas, él solo la miro sin decir nada.

-Duerme conmigo-Le pidió con una sonrisa.

-No, perdona-Le contesto y ella se malhumoro un poco.

* * *

**_Gracias por leer~_**

**_¿Review?_**


	3. Chapter 3

Holi~ Holi x3 lo único que puedo decir, es gracias a los que me dejaron Reviews ^^ Uds. Me animan a continuar con mis historias, de nuevo gracias y que disfruten.

* * *

El tiempo comenzaba a pasar, no era tan rutinario como cuando Lacie pasaba sus días con su familia, por las mañanas ambos salían a robar el desayuno, ahora con la ayuda de Lacie, el robo era más y podían tener comida para ese día y el siguiente.

Lacie seguía con cuidado, siempre se escondía cuando había guardias, la estaban buscando desde la noche de su "misteriosa desaparición".

Ambos regresaron a lo que llamaban ya después de un par de meses, su hogar.

Lacie miro con dulzura a Jack.

-Esta bien, dormiré contigo-Accedió el joven mientras se acercaba y se sentaba en el colchón cerca de ella.- ¿Cuando volverás?-Preguntó de repente.

-Nunca me he ido-Le dijo mientras se recostaba y acomodaba entre las sabanas.

-Hablo de volver a tu hogar, no este, tu verdadero hogar.

Lacie no le dijo nada y solo se dio la vuelta, ignorando aquellas palabras tan molestas.

Jack quedo en silencio, durante mucho tiempo le pidió q durmiera con ella, y hoy que lo hacía, ella se comportaba así. ¡Que mujercita!

Para la mañana siguiente, al despertar se dio cuenta de que Lacie no estaba, que la puerta estaba abierta, eso hizo que algo en su interior le calara, algo que nunca había sentido, sentía un temor extraño.

Salió a toda prisa y vio que ella estaba sentada en el suelo, con la caperuza puesta mientras comía una manzana.

-Me has asustado-Le dijo Jack en tono de regaño mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo, atrás de Lacie y la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Ella sintió el abrazo, pero no comentó nada al respecto.-Perdón, Jack-Fue lo único que dijo, terminando la manzana y luego tiró a la calle los restos.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, Jack la tomo de la mano, ella lo miro un par de segundos, sonrió de una manera en la que solo ella podía hacerlo y le tomó de su mano. Comenzaron a caminar juntos, se veían curiosos, ya que Jack era más alto que Lacie por bastante y esta parecía una pequeña caperucita roja.

Fueron hasta un parque muy viejo, todos los juegos estaban en muy mal estado, había un poco de neblina que no ayudaba al ambiente del lugar, pero algo ahí hacia que quisieran quedarse largo rato, no había ni un alma, solo la de estos dos.

-Dime todo, llevamos buen tiempo de conocernos-Comenzó Jack, la otra simplemente le soltó la mano y se dio media vuelta.

-Me iba a casar, por obligación-Confesó de una vez poniendo una muy malacara.

-Podrías volver y arreglar todo para deshacer el compromiso, no tienes nada que perder, luego conocerás a alguien de tu clase para casarte.

-¡No quiero!-Gritó, mirándolo con rabia, tomó a fuertemente a Jack de la camisa y lo halo para besarlo de manera brusca, el primer beso de su vida. Él estaba sorprendido por tal acción, estuvo sin corresponder y ella le soltó.

-¡Te quiero a ti, Jack!-Le dijo ahora con una tristeza en su mirar, sus ojos carmesí que parecían lagunas de sangre parecían querer desbordarse.

-Lacie Baskerville-Se escucho una voz acompañada de la de Jack, él se sorprendió, al igual que ella.

Unos guardias salieron de la nada y sujetaron a Lacie, ella lucho por zafarse, Jack sin quedarse atrás intento ayudarla pero fue en vano, lo derribaron al suelo de un golpe.

-¡Esperen!-Exigió Lacie calmadamente y se quitó uno de sus aretes esmeralda.-Toma-Dijo acercándolo un poco a Jack.

Los guardias asintieron en señal de que podía acercarse, así lo hizo y tomó el arete sin decir nada.

-No te olvides de mi-Dijo la joven, dándole una ultima mirada con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que no era derribada por nada.

-¡Lacie!-Exclamo la reina acercándose a su hija, pero al ver su aspecto sucio se negó a abrazarla Me da gusto tenerte de vuelta-Fue lo único a lo que se limito a decir-. Llévenla a lavar pronto y pónganla al tanto de todo.

Las sirvientas seguían siendo las mismas, fueron con Lacie hasta a la habitación y en el camino se encontraron con Oswald, que solo con ver a su hermana menor, se le encogió el corazón y la abrazo fuertemente sin importarle su aspecto.

Oswald escondió el rostro en el hombro de Lacie y ella le acariciaba la nuca con dulzura.

-Estoy de vuelta-Dijo Lacie con amor, solo a su hermano podía hablarle así, lo amaba.

Al separarse, ella le beso la frente a su hermano mayor y siguió su camino a su habitación, eso no sin antes despedirse con la mano.

Le dieron una buena ducha y le pusieron un vestido de encajes color morado con negro que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, le sentaba muy bien ese vestido, ella siempre había sido muy hermosa por naturaleza, sin importar aquellos ojos.

La servidumbre salió de la habitación al terminar su trabajo y Lacie comenzó a dar vueltas hasta caer al suelo, no se sentía en casa, se sentía vacía, sentía un frío extraño que solo podía denominarse como soledad.

-Bienvenida, Lacie-Se escuchó una voz poco familiar, Lacie se sentó sobre el suelo y miro a un joven alvino, ahí estaba Revis, sonriendo como un tonto, según ella.

-Hola querido-Dijo sin sonreír, y en un tono tan hipócrita, ella era más hipócrita que todos los humanos juntos.

-Veo que ya sabes que el compromiso sigue en pie; has crecido bastante en este tiempo.

-Digo lo mismo.

-Lamento que no vuelvas a ver a la gente que conociste de fuera-Fingió sentir pena, pero esa sonrisa estúpida no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

-No es como si haya conocido a mucha gente.

Revis caminó hasta Lacie y se agachó a su altura tomándola del mentón.

-Ya sé con quien te has ido, nunca estarás con un patético campesino como él, si yo quiero lo mando a matar, así que más te vale portarte bien-Le dijo con esa sonrisa tan a la ligera típica de él.

Ella dijo nada y él salió de la habitación.

Volvió a recostarse sobre el suelo y cerro sus ojos, por primera vez, las lagrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas hasta el suelo, era doloroso.

Se acostó de costado y comenzaba a encogerse, apretaba los puños de sus manos, sollozos salían sin control haciéndola estremecer levemente.

Era un sufrimiento que no tenía caso, solo debía olvidar, jamas podría volver a verlo.

-Antes… todo era tan distinto… es tu culpa, Jack-Mascullo para si misma, deseaba maldecirlo mil y un veces; Cuando se logro calmar decidió pasear por el palacio, se dio cuenta de que ahora había mas seguridad a causa de ella.

Los meses comenzaron a pasar, los meses se convirtieron en años, tres para ser exactos y la madre de Lacie fallece, Oswald sigue sin ningún compromiso pero uno de ellos ya subiría al trono.

-Lacie-Le llamo Oswald de manera preocupada mientras entraba a la habitación de su hermana, esta se encontraba sentada frente a un espejo, se colocó atrás de ella y esta lo miro dulcemente, al mismo tiempo con gran pesar.

-Hoy es el día-Comentó Lacie-. Las melodías más dulces para cualquier mujer son para mi las mas dolorosas-Sonrió mientras terminaba de acomodar su cabello.

Oswald se acercó más a su pequeña hermana y la tomo de sus manos, haciéndola levantar, se veía hermosa con aquel vestido blanco, solamente desearía que su rostro fuera adornado por una sonrisa sincera y no por una sonrisa como la de ahora, una sonrisa muy triste.

-Perdóname, pude haber hecho algo y no lo hice, es mi culpa-Le dijo Oswald tratando de no sonar triste.

-Nada ha sido tu culpa, no me arrepiento de nada-Sonrió, al final él nunca volvió, ya todo era cosa del destino.

Lacie bajo hasta el salón donde habían algunas personas practicando lo que tocarían, al ver a hermosa mujer, todos salieron, pero aun se escuchaba un dulce violín.

Ella sonrió, esa melodía la inundaba, era su favorita, una melodía que había sido escrita por su hermano, no le importaba como es que la conocía, solo quería disfrutar la poca libertad que le quedaba.

-¡Lacie!-Llamaron por nombre mientras la tomaban de sus hombros.-¡Al fin te encontré!-Siguió diciendo de la nada aquel violinista encapuchado.

Ella abrió sus ojos tanto como estos le permitían mientras miraba a tan bien parecido joven de cabellos rubios y ojos esmeralda. Atónita, lo empujo hasta el pasillo y cerro la puerta, sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas.

-¡Me encontraste!-Sonrió Lacie mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas de emoción, su sonrisa era tan hermosa como siempre lo había sido, y él le acariciaba las mejillas para secarle sus las amenazantes lagrimas y luego depositar un suave beso sobre los labios de Lacie, dándole el beso que no pudo corresponderle años atrás.

Sus labios estaban cálidos, tal y como ella podía recordar, un cosquilleo la invadía, sus corazones se aceleraban, nada parecía sacarlos de ese momento hasta que un estruendoso sonido inundo la habitación y luego los labios de ambos se se manchaban de sangre, de la sangre de Jack.

Él comenzó a caer de rodillas a los pies de Lacie mientras posaba sus manos sobre su estomago, le dolía demasiado, una bala lo había atravesado.

Lacie quedo perpleja, no podía ni quería creerlo, desesperada de arrodillo junto a Jack y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-¡No, no, no!-Gritaba ella , acariciando la mejilla de su amado, dejando que su blanco vestido se tiñera de su carmín.

-Te lo advertí-Dijo una voz fría que se dirigió hacía Lacie, ella no presto atención y simplemente comenzó a llorar en silencio mientras acariciaba con dos de sus dedos los labios ensangrentados de Jack; Lacie susurro unas ultimas palabras mientras sentía como un metal frío se acercaba a su cabeza.

«Te amo» Fue la ultima palabra que se escucho antes de que de nuevo el sonido de un disparo acallara todo.

* * *

¿Trágico? Sí.

acepto intentos de asesinato(?)

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

**_¿Review?_**


	4. Final alternativo

Holi~Holi, bueno, ademas de los de aquí, hice sufrir a muchos amigos con el final original de mi historia X3 que personalmente fue dirigida a Mishahino, sin emargo, para que no sufran tanto, he echo este final alternativo, solo para los que quieran pueden leerlo, los que no, no están obligados a hacerlo.

_**Para mi querido padre, el único que realmente me ha considerado entre los demas y con el que he pasado más tiempo ¡Te quiero mucho! Y gracias por todas las sonrisas que me has logrado dar.**_

_**¡Espero te guste, Jack!**_

* * *

En un antiguo reino existió una familia, esta misma tenía dos hijos, los cuales eran el príncipe Oswald y la princesa Lacie. Oswald era del tipo callado, muy reservado; al contrario de Lacie, ella era más alegre y a veces llegaba a parecer hiperactiva, le gustaba conocer cosas nuevas, a pesar de que estaba muy limitada, consecuencia del nacer con los ojos rojos, tenía prohibido mostrarse ante la mayoría de la sociedad, ya que los ojos rojos significaban la mala fortuna, o bien llamada una chica del infortunio.

Un día ella paseaba por los pasillos del palacio dando algunos saltos, lucía un sencillo vestido color blanco que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, su cabello era largo hasta los tobillos y de un brillante color negro.

-¡Hermano Oswald!-Canturreo Lacie mientras abría las grandes puertas que conducían al jardín. Paseo la mirada y cuando visualizo a su hermano corrió hasta él.

Oswald estaba durmiendo bajo un árbol, con un pajarito acurrucado sobre su cabeza, lo cual le causaba gracia a Lacie, las leves risitas de Lacie lograron hacer que Oswald entreabriera sus ojos, los de él eran de un color violeta a diferencia de los de ella.

-¿Acaso piensas ir así al baile de esta noche?-Consultó Oswald con gran pereza. Lacie solo frunció un poco el ceño y se dio media vuelta y comenzaba a pararse en las puntas de sus pies descalzos y luego en solo sus talones, así repetidas veces.

-Vamos Lacie, háblame-Le siguió insistiendo. -Simplemente no me apetece ir a ese aburrido baile-Le dijo aun sin mirarlo. Oswald se puso de pie aun con aquel pajarito en la cabeza y abrazo por detrás a su hermana menor.

-Pero si este baile es para celebrar el cumpleaños dieciséis de nuestra querida princesa. Ella cambio su semblante a uno más triste, más bien algo melancólico.

-No creo que haya motivo para celebrar un cumpleaños más para un monstruo como yo-Le dijo Lacie y luego solo sintió como los cálidos labios de Oswald se posaban sobre su mejilla.

-No lo eres, me pareces hermosa-Le dijo con una leve sonrisa, Oswald no acostumbraba a sonreír, simplemente cuando sonreía lo hacía por ella.

-Gracias, Oswald-Le dijo con una sonrisa y luego salió corriendo de nuevo hacia a los adentros del palacio, donde al fin se dejó agarrar por la servidumbre, la cual llevaba parte del día buscándola para comenzar a arreglarla.

-Señorita Lacie, deje de estar jugando por favor-Le dijo una joven sirvienta que sostenía en sus brazos una toalla blanca. Lacie la ignoro y siguió jugando en la tina de baño, tomando burbujas entre sus manos y luego soplándolas.

-¡No me haga llamar a su madre!-Le amenazo entonces, Lacie dio un leve bufido y salió de la tina. Poco rato estuvo solo estaba usando sus prendas menores, que eran su camisón. Se encontraba sentada enfrente de un tocador con un gran espejo donde se ella solo miraba fijamente al reflejo de sus ojos mientras la misma sirvienta de antes le cepillaba su largo cabello-. No creo que sus ojos traigan infortunio-Comento de la nada-, son preciosos, y si usted llegase a conseguir esposo, a este le fascinaran sus ojos, se lo aseguro.

-No creo tener en mis planes casarme-Dijo Lacie cerrando un poco los ojos.

-¿Acaso no le gustaría tener hijos? Lacie lo medito un poco y luego, poniendo sus manos sobre el tocador mientras sujetaba uno de los cepillos, suspiro.

-Supongo que cualquier mujer normal soñaría con su esposo perfecto, unos hijos, dinero, y tener todo en su vida asegurado-Le comenzó a explicar sin una pizca de emoción-, yo solo desearía no vivir en la realeza, y mucho menos tener estos ojos.

-¿De qué habla señorita? Cualquier persona desearía estar en su lugar.

-No le veo nada bueno estar atrapado en un palacio toda la vida forzado a seguir las reglas de "como una princesa debe ser". La muchacha se quedó callada, Lacie solo suspiro y dejo que ella continuase con su trabajo.

Al terminar de cepillar su cabello lo dejaron así para ya comenzar a arreglarla. Le trajeron gran variedad de vestidos, ella miraba todos gustosamente y al final tuvo que decidirse por un vestido de combinaciones rojas y negras que fue escogido por su madre. Tenía que usar un muy ajustado corsé color rojo con encajes negros, la falda del vestido era clásica y larga de color negro encima llevando otra falda de tela más ligera que se abría en corte de "A" y se ajustaba a su cintura con un pequeño lazo en la parte de atrás.

-Que incomodo-Comento Lacie inconforme mientras terminaban de arreglarle el cabello, con dos trenzas a los costados de su cabeza le hicieron una coleta algo apretada, ya solo el flequillo le quedaba tapándole la frente-. Me voy-Dijo mientras se ponía de pie dispuesta a marcharse.

-Espera ahí jovencita, levanta ese vestido-Dijo su madre en tomo amenazante y Lacie sujeto las faldas del vestido y lo levanto dejando ver sus pies descalzos-, no nací ayer-Continuó al ver confirmadas sus expectativas.

-Se nota-Dijo Lacie para sus adentros y regreso hasta donde su madre para ponerse unos tacones negros de encaje y al fin ya ser libre, más o menos, aun le faltaba soportar el baile. Salió de la habitación y comenzó a andar en los pasillos hasta detenerse en una puerta algo vieja, donde antes dormía su abuela.

Entro en silencio y tomo de un estante un par de aretes con unas piedras esmeraldas las cuales estaban amarradas a unos hilos de oro que las sujetaban; se los puso y salió camino al pasillo principal que conducía al salón de fiestas. Asomo la cabeza por detrás de una de las grandes cortinas y miro a toda la gente disfrutando de la fiesta ya. -Si no asisto supongo que no habrá diferencia-Murmuro mientras dejaba de mirar y se iba en dirección contraria al baile hasta que fue detenida por su hermano.

-¿A quién estamos celebrando hoy?-Preguntó con un tono falso ya que la respuesta era más clara que el agua. -Pero yo no quiero salir allí a fingir que soy alguien que no soy-Le intento debatir Lacie.

-Tú ya eres alguien, y mientras más pronto lo aceptes, mejor.

-Todos aquí dicen que soy un error…

-Yo no digo eso, sonríe y ve ahí-Le dijo callando a Lacie.

Ella suspiro profundamente y se forzó una sonrisa para luego salir al salón, al verla la mayoría de la gente aplaudí, luego se escuchó en un eco un «Feliz Cumpleaños». Los adultos murmuraban cosas al verla, otros solo gozaban la fiesta. Los y las infantas se acercaban a felicitar a Lacie, eran muy pequeños e inocentes; de los muchachos jóvenes, algunos se acercaban con molestia, otros lo hacían naturalmente; las muchachas casi ninguna parecía querer acercársele, en su mayoría se la pasaban murmurando entre sí.

-Lacie-Llamo una voz melodiosa. -Disculpen-Dijo Lacie con una sonrisa amplia y una leve reverencia que fue correspondida por los que se encontraban con ella. Camino hasta la mujer que le había hablado, su madre.

-Lacie, quisiera presentarte a la reina vecina-Dijo su madre en tono dulce presentándole a una mujer de largos cabellos blancos y ojos naranjas que sonreía fríamente.

-Mucho gusto-Dijo Lacie fingiendo una amable sonrisa.

-El gusto es mío, me hablado mucho de ti-Le dijo la reina. Lacie no supo que decir y simplemente se quedó sonriendo como una boba.

-Bueno, a lo que hemos venido-La reina estaba ahogando una risa.- ¿Le dirás tú, o yo?

-Como usted guste-Contesto amable la madre de Lacie. No comprendía que sucedía ahora.

-Considero oportuno decirle que ha sido comprometida con mi hijo Revis-Continuó la otra. Lacie quedo exaltada, aterrada por lo anteriormente dicho.

Un pequeño « ¿Qué?» logro salir con dificultad de sus labios.

Mil y un pensamientos inundaban su mente, ¿por qué a ella? ¿Por qué ahora? –

Gusto en conocerte, Lacie-Dijo un muchacho de cabello blanco y ojos morado claro que ahora estaba frente a ella extendiéndole la mano, tenía unos cinco años más que ella por lo menos. Ella lo miro con asco, pero se forzó nuevamente a sonreír.

-El gusto es mío-Se vio forzada a decir la frase de siempre mientras tomaba la mano del chico y este la halaba hacia sí.

-Eres más linda de lo que imaginaba-Le dijo, mirándola fijamente hacia sus ojos carmín. Lacie sonrió con molestia sin decirle nada.

-Los dejaremos solos para que se puedan conocer mejor-Anuncio la reina mientras se marchaba con la madre de Lacie.

-¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?-Le pregunto Revis con una sonrisa.

«-No me queda de otra-Bufó Lacie para sus adentros.» -Con gusto-Dijo mientras dejaba que el otro le tomara con una mano con la cintura y le sujetara la otra mano mientras ella colocaba su mano en el hombro de Revis y comenzaban a bailar.

Para Lacie, el bailar era otra simple formalidad sin sentido, años practicando distintos tipos de baile, equilibrio, llevando libros hasta incluso una vela sobre la cabeza para el equilibrio, todo para dar gusto a la sociedad. Ambos paseaban por él salón bailando y dando una que otra vuelta, todos miraban, hasta Oswald, tenía el ceño fruncido y una mirada que parecía decir: «Suelta a mi hermana o te arranco la mano».

Cuando la música paro, ambos hicieron una leve reverencia.

-¿Mi hermano se casara con alguien también?-Pregunto con un hilo de voz sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-No, solo tú-Le contesto, esa respuesta hizo que algo dentro de Lacie se terminara de desbordar. Solo pensaba, que por sus ojos era una suerte el haber conseguido alguien que quisiera casarse con ella, por eso pasaba lo que pasaba.

-Discúlpame, Revis-Dijo en un tono muy humilde-Debo retirarme un momento, volveré. Revis solo asintió con la mirada y Lacie se dio vuelta caminando tranquilamente hasta llegar a una de las puertas que conectaba con los pasillos, cuando ya nadie miraba, ella comenzó a correr tan rápido como podía.

Llego hasta el jardín y miro rápidamente alrededor, no había nadie para su suerte. Camino apresurada entre los arbustos y se quitó sus finos zapatos y luego el vestido, como siempre, tenía bajo este el mismo sencillo vestido blanco de siempre; dejo sus cosas ahí y fue hasta otros árboles que se encontraban cerca del muro. Había una bolsa de tela tirada al suelo, estaba tapada por hojas.

Todo esto había sido la gota que derramo el vaso, siempre pensó en escapar, pero hasta hoy hubo motivo firme. Subió a lo más alto del árbol y paso sus pies a la barandilla del muro y miro hacia abajo, era una caída de al menos dos metros, pero no importaría ahora, ni nunca. Salto sin pensarlo y cayo de pie, pero el golpe fue duro y se puso de rodillas en el suelo para reponerse un poco. Cuando el dolor paso, se levantó y saco de la bolsa una caperuza color negro y se la coloco, ocultando su cabello y su mirada.

La noche comenzaba a helar, cada paso que daba era levemente doloroso, el frío del suelo calaba su piel, y cada vez que una piedra se le encajaba emitía un leve quejido. Su aliento al exhalar se notaba mucho, temblaba, sin importarle lo que le pasara, no volvería. Llego el momento en que la temperatura de su cuerpo baja a paso rápido, más rápido de lo que ella avanzaba y termino por caer rendida al suelo, todo se volvió negro ante sus ojos, quizás ya era su hora al fin.

Una luz comenzó a iluminarle el rostro, obligándola a despertar, a pesar de que el sol le daba directamente, no lograba sentir calor. Se incorporó y se dio cuenta de que estaba acostada sobre un colchón que se encontraba en el suelo, tapada por una sabana muy sucia. Paseo la mirada y esta se detuvo frente a la de un chico de largos cabellos rubios que estaba sentado en un rincón sobre el suelo tapado con una sábana igualmente sucia. Ella se levantó sin hacer el más mínimo ruido y lo miró confundida. Tenía una apariencia sucia, estaba lleno de heridas, tierra y moretones.

Él abrió sus ojos de repente, mirándola de manera vacía.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto Lacie con curiosidad. Nunca había estado en un sitio así, la sensación que le traía estar ahí era entre confusión y emoción.

-Jack-Contesto sin más-. Solo Jack.

-¿Jack?-Repitió Lacie.

-Sí.

-Bueno, Jack-Dijo recalcando sutilmente su nombre.- ¿Que hago aquí?-Dijo casi cortante.

-Te encontré tirada en la calle, no podía dejarte así-le dijo mientras se ponía de píe y dejaba a un lado la sabana, usaba ropa un poco elegante pero parecía muy vieja y gastada. Camino pasando de largo a Lacie hacia el colchón donde había dormido la chica, acomodando lo poco que tenía.

-¿No te da curiosidad que hacia ahí a esas horas de la noche, con esta ropa tan simple?-Preguntó Lacie con una sonrisa mientras jugaba con su caperuza.

-No me interesa-Contestó y Lacie simplemente se quedó atónita y luego fruncía el ceño haciendo un puchero.

-¡Malo!-Exclamó con molestia. Jack la miro sin sonreír.

-Solo quisiera saber quién eres.

-Soy Lacie, Lacie Baskerville-Le dijo de mala gana. Jack frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella.

-Que hace alguien de tu clase aquí-Exigió haciendo un intento en falso de moderar su cólera-. ¿En vez de que te estés regocijando entre tus riquezas? Lacie, con la sangre comenzando a hervirle, lo miro fijamente a los ojos con odio y algunas lágrimas desbordando. -¡Solo mírame!-Exigió- Soy una niña del infortunio, nadie quiere a alguien como yo. -Teniendo tantas riquezas quien no te querría.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!-Gritó mientras apretaba los puños.-Eso no es cariño, eso solo es interés.

Jack relajo un poco la mirada, como la de un padre comprensible.

-¿Acaso no te doy miedo?-Preguntó Lacie intentando calmarse.

-Soy un bastardo, tú una chica del infortunio, creo que estamos casi al mismo nivel-Dijo en tono distante.

Lacie tan solo mirándolo, tan solo sintiendo el momento, sabía que decir. -La vida de ricos no es una buena vida-Le dijo en un suspiro.

-La vida de un joven abandonado tampoco es buena, vivo solo.

Ambos se miraron comprensivos por un momento. Lacie sonrió, de manera sincera. Su estómago rugió de repente y Jack la miro con tristeza.

-Me gustaría darte algo de comer, pero no tengo nada.

Ella se encogió de hombros. -Yo tampoco tengo dinero-Confesó. La miro con dulzura y el tomo tímidamente de la mano y salió con ella.

-¿A dónde iremos?-Le pregunto y él solo siguió caminando hasta llegar a bazar enorme. -Camina rápido-Le ordenó y ella le siguió de cerca, pasaban cerca de los puestos y de un movimiento rápido Jack lograba tomar una que otra fruta hasta que salieron y corrieron a un parque donde se sentaron a comer el recién ganado botín.

Lacie comía con gran apetito las manzanas, mientras Jack comía tranquilamente las naranjas, la miraba de reojo.

-Esperaba ver a una joven con modales hasta de sus poros-Confesó el muchacho.

-Por favor, esas cosas han sido unas por las que he escapado, no toleraba esa vida.

Él no dijo nada y ambos solo siguieron comiendo hasta quedar satisfechos, no decían nada. Ella se apoyó sobre el hombro de Jack tranquilamente, y el silencio seguía aunque no parecía incomodarle. Ambos se levantaron rato después y pasearon tranquilamente, hasta que la noche cayó y volvieron al mismo lugar de la noche anterior.

-Jack-Le llamo ella mientras se acurrucaba entre las sabanas, él solo la miro sin decir nada. -Duerme conmigo-Le pidió con una sonrisa.

-No, perdona-Le contesto y ella se malhumoro un poco.

El tiempo comenzaba a pasar, no era tan rutinario como cuando Lacie pasaba sus días con su familia, por las mañanas ambos salían a robar el desayuno, ahora con la ayuda de Lacie, el robo era más y podían tener comida para ese día y el siguiente. Lacie seguía con cuidado, siempre se escondía cuando había guardias, la estaban buscando desde la noche de su "misteriosa desaparición". Ambos regresaron a lo que llamaban ya después de un par de meses, su hogar. Lacie miro con dulzura a Jack.

-Está bien, dormiré contigo-Accedió el joven mientras se acercaba y se sentaba en el colchón cerca de ella.- ¿Cuándo volverás?-Preguntó de repente.

-Nunca me he ido-Le dijo mientras se recostaba y acomodaba entre las sabanas.

-Hablo de volver a tu hogar, no este, tu verdadero hogar.

Lacie no le dijo nada y solo se dio la vuelta, ignorando aquellas palabras tan molestas. Jack quedo en silencio, durante mucho tiempo le pidió q durmiera con ella, y hoy que lo hacía, ella se comportaba así. ¡Que mujercita!

Para la mañana siguiente, al despertar se dio cuenta de que Lacie no estaba, que la puerta estaba abierta, eso hizo que algo en su interior le calara, algo que nunca había sentido, sentía un temor extraño. Salió a toda prisa y vio que ella estaba sentada en el suelo, con la caperuza puesta mientras comía una manzana.

-Me has asustado-Le dijo Jack en tono de regaño mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo, atrás de Lacie y la rodeaba con sus brazos. Ella sintió el abrazo, pero no comentó nada al respecto.

-Perdón, Jack-Fue lo único que dijo, terminando la manzana y luego tiró a la calle los restos.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, Jack el tomo de la mano, ella lo miro un par de segundos, sonrió de una manera en la que solo ella podía hacerlo y le tomó de su mano. Comenzaron a caminar juntos, se veían curiosos, ya que Jack era más alto que Lacie por bastante y esta parecía una pequeña caperucita roja. Fueron hasta un parque muy viejo, todos los juegos estaban en muy mal estado, había un poco de neblina que no ayudaba al ambiente del lugar, pero algo ahí hacia que quisieran quedarse largo rato, no había ni un alma, solo la de estos dos.

-Dime todo, llevamos buen tiempo de conocernos-Comenzó Jack, la otra simplemente le soltó la mano y se dio media vuelta.

-Me iba a casar, por obligación-Confesó de una vez poniendo una muy malacara.

-Podrías volver y arreglar todo para deshacer el compromiso, no tienes nada que perder, luego conocerás a alguien de tu clase para casarte.

-¡No quiero!-Gritó, mirándolo con rabia, tomó a fuertemente a Jack de la camisa y lo halo para besarlo de manera brusca, el primer beso de su vida. Él estaba sorprendido por tal acción, estuvo sin corresponder y ella le soltó.

-¡Te quiero a ti, Jack!-Le dijo ahora con una tristeza en su mirar, sus ojos carmesí que parecían lagunas de sangre parecían querer desbordarse.

-Lacie Baskerville-Se escuchó una voz acompañada de la de Jack, él se sorprendió, al igual que ella. Unos guardias salieron de la nada y sujetaron a Lacie, ella lucho por zafarse, Jack sin quedarse atrás intento ayudarla pero fue en vano, lo derribaron al suelo de un golpe.

-¡Esperen!-Exigió Lacie calmadamente y se quitó uno de sus aretes esmeralda.-Toma-Dijo acercándolo un poco a Jack. Los guardias asintieron en señal de que podía acercarse, así lo hizo y tomó el arete sin decir nada.

-No te olvides de mí-Dijo la joven, dándole una última mirada con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que no era derribada por nada.

-¡Lacie!-Exclamo la reina acercándose a su hija, pero al ver su aspecto sucio se negó a abrazarla Me da gusto tenerte de vuelta-Fue lo único a lo que se limitó a decir-. Llévenla a lavar pronto y pónganla al tanto de todo.

Las sirvientas seguían siendo las mismas, fueron con Lacie hasta a la habitación y en el camino se encontraron con Oswald, que solo con ver a su hermana menor, se le encogió el corazón y el abrazo fuertemente sin importarle su aspecto.

Oswald escondió el rostro en el hombro de Lacie y ella le acariciaba la nuca con dulzura.

-Estoy de vuelta-Dijo Lacie con amor, solo a su hermano podía hablarle así, lo amaba.

Al separarse, ella le beso la frente a su hermano mayor y siguió su camino a su habitación, eso no sin antes despedirse con la mano.

Le dieron una buena ducha y le pusieron un vestido de encajes color morado con negro que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, le sentaba muy bien ese vestido, ella siempre había sido muy hermosa por naturaleza, sin importar aquellos ojos.

La servidumbre salió de la habitación al terminar su trabajo y Lacie comenzó a dar vueltas hasta caer al suelo, no se sentía en casa, se sentía vacía, sentía un frío extraño que solo podía denominarse como soledad.

-Bienvenida, Lacie-Se escuchó una voz poco familiar, Lacie se sentó sobre el suelo y miro a un joven alvino, ahí estaba Revis, sonriendo como un tonto, según ella.

-Hola querido-Dijo sin sonreír, y en un tono tan hipócrita, ella era más hipócrita que todos los humanos juntos.

-Veo que ya sabes que el compromiso sigue en pie; has crecido bastante en este tiempo. -Digo lo mismo.

-Lamento que no vuelvas a ver a la gente que conociste de fuera-Fingió sentir pena, pero esa sonrisa estúpida no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

-No es como si haya conocido a mucha gente. Revis caminó hasta Lacie y se agachó a su altura tomándola del mentón.

-Ya sé con quién te has ido, nunca estarás con un patético campesino como él, si yo quiero lo mando a matar, así que más te vale portarte bien-Le dijo con esa sonrisa tan a la ligera típica de él. Ella dijo nada y él salió de la habitación.

Volvió a recostarse sobre el suelo y cerro sus ojos, por primera vez, las lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas hasta el suelo, era doloroso. Se acostó de costado y comenzaba a encogerse, apretaba los puños de sus manos, sollozos salían sin control haciéndola estremecer levemente. Era un sufrimiento que no tenía caso, solo debía olvidar, jamás podría volver a verlo.

-Antes… todo era tan distinto… es tu culpa, Jack-Mascullo para sí misma, deseaba maldecirlo mil y un veces; Cuando se logró calmar decidió pasear por el palacio, se dio cuenta de que ahora había más seguridad a causa de ella.

Los meses comenzaron a pasar, los meses se convirtieron en años, tres para ser exactos y la madre de Lacie fallece, Oswald sigue sin ningún compromiso pero uno de ellos ya subiría al trono.

-Lacie-Le llamo Oswald de manera preocupada mientras entraba a la habitación de su hermana, esta se encontraba sentada frente a un espejo, se colocó atrás de ella y esta lo miro dulcemente, al mismo tiempo con gran pesar.

–Hoy es el día-Comentó Lacie-. Las melodías más dulces para cualquier mujer son para mí las más dolorosas-Sonrió mientras terminaba de acomodar su cabello.

Oswald se acercó más a su pequeña hermana y la tomo de sus manos, haciéndola levantar, se veía hermosa con aquel vestido blanco, solamente desearía que su rostro fuera adornado por una sonrisa sincera y no por una sonrisa como la de ahora, una sonrisa muy triste.

-Perdóname, pude haber hecho algo y no lo hice, es mi culpa-Le dijo Oswald tratando de no sonar triste.

-Nada ha sido tu culpa, no me arrepiento de nada-Sonrió, al final él nunca volvió, ya todo era cosa del destino.

Lacie bajo hasta el salón donde había algunas personas practicando lo que tocarían, al ver a hermosa mujer, todos salieron, pero aún se escuchaba un dulce violín. Ella sonrió, esa melodía la inundaba, era su favorita, una melodía que había sido escrita por su hermano, no le importaba como es que la conocía, solo quería disfrutar la poca libertad que le quedaba.

-¡Lacie!-Llamaron por nombre mientras la tomaban de sus hombros.- ¡Al fin te encontré!-Siguió diciendo de la nada aquel violinista encapuchado. Ella abrió sus ojos tanto como estos le permitían mientras miraba a tan bien parecido joven de cabellos rubios y ojos esmeraldas. Atónita, lo empujo hasta el pasillo y cerró la puerta, sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas.

-¡Me encontraste!-Sonrió Lacie mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas de emoción, su sonrisa era tan hermosa como siempre lo había sido, y él le acariciaba las mejillas para secarle sus las amenazantes lágrimas y luego depositar un suave beso sobre los labios de Lacie, dándole el beso que no pudo corresponderle años atrás.

Sus labios estaban cálidos, tal y como ella podía recordar, un cosquilleo la invadía, sus corazones se aceleraban, nada parecía sacarlos de ese momento hasta que un estruendoso sonido inundo la habitación y luego los labios de ambos se manchaban de sangre, de la sangre de Jack.

Él comenzó a caer de rodillas a los pies de Lacie mientras posaba sus manos sobre su estómago, le dolía demasiado, una bala lo había atravesado. Lacie quedo perpleja, no podía ni quería creerlo, desesperada de arrodillo junto a Jack y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-¡No, no, no!-Gritaba ella, acariciando la mejilla de su amado, dejando que su blanco vestido se tiñera de su carmín.

-Te lo advertí-Dijo una voz fría que se dirigió hacía Lacie, ella levantó su mirada llena de odio hasta en las lágrimas, fruncía el ceño, su sangre hervía. No lo soportaba, y no se iba a quedar así.

-¡Eres un bastardo!-Le gritó mientras se aferraba a su amado que poco a poco iba perdiendo la vida en sus brazos, Jack jadeaba con dificultad, no podía, no podía dejarlo así... Lo recostó sobre el suelo y se levantó, sin dejar de mirar a Revis.

-¿Pero qué sucede querida? Si ese era un humano cualquiera-Sonrió tan enigmático como siempre, acercándose a la mujer para rodearle la cintura con un brazo. Ella se sintió asqueada ante eso, frunció aún más el ceño. Sólo pudo sentir cómo su cuello era vilmente acariciado por unos labios pecadores, su mirada estaba realmente vacía-. Dejemos los dramas de lado y continuemos con nuestra boda.

Iba a ceder… pero volvió a escuchar los quejidos del rubio entonces arrebato el arma de la mano del otro y le apunto al mentón.

-Te veré en el infierno-Fue lo último que dijo antes de tirar del gatillo y disparar el arma, el hombre cayó al suelo.

Se dio vuelta y se dirigió a prisas a Jack, volviéndolo a abrazar, tratando de levantarle un poco.

-¡Jack! ¡Jack!-Le llamó.

-¿Lacie?-Pronunció con dificultad, ella asintió melancólica, él volvió a toser sangre.

-Espera Jack, estarás bien, te lo prometo-Le aseguró mientras se levantaba, pasando él brazo de él sobre sus hombros para así levantarlo. No le importaba que su vestido hubiera quedado cubierto de sangre, tenía que ayudarlo a como dé lugar.

Camino a prisa hacia el salón donde se encontraba antes, un poco de sangre caía rendida al suelo en el acto.

-Lacie, te hemos estado buscando-La voz familiar de su hermano se escuchó a lo lejos, estaba entrando al salón.

-¡Hermano Oswald!-Gritó- Ayúdalo, no puede morir-Le dijo, él obedeció y fue hasta a ella, reviso rápidamente al hombre y le ayudo a cargarlo.

-¿Dónde está Revis?-Inquirió desconcertado.

-Está muerto, ya no interesa, solo ayúdame-Fue lo último que dijo.

A ambos no les importo más aquel albino, Oswald solo quería la felicidad de su hermana, y si ese había sido el precio… era poco.


End file.
